


AKA Tracking the Thunderbolt

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Spider of Wakanda [3]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alias Investigations, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Nick Fury is a bad ass everywhere he goes, Post Jessica Jones Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Jessica Jones is asked by Nick Fury to track down Ross.
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Peter Parker
Series: Spider of Wakanda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995562
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	AKA Tracking the Thunderbolt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone it's been a while since I've posted, I know I've just been busy, it sucks that we still can't go to the movies, also everything that's been happening, with certain issues. But thank god we have sites like this and other stuff to help us escape.

**AKA Tracking the Thunderbolt**

When Jessica Jones heard about Peter Parker being arrested and his Aunt May being murdered by Secretary Ross, she launched an investigation to track his movements. She was pissed because she has grown very fond of Peter, not just as Spider-man but as just plain old Peter Parker. She met him when he was tracking down the Chitauri tech that was still on the street.

**A few months ago…**

Jessica was taking pictures of another cheating spouse when she saw a wall explode and a red and blue clad figure flying across the alley into a nearby wall. She jumped down and ran to get a closer look. She saw that the figure was Spider-man, and he slowly started to get up. “Man that had a bigger boom than anticipated,” he said as he got up, “Karen remind never to use taser webs against an electric based alien weapons ever again.”

“You look like shit kid,” Jessica said.

“Yeah, I’ve been told that once or twice,” Peter replied as he looked to who was talking, “Hey aren’t you Jessica Jones, of Alias Investigations?”

“Yeah,” Jessica replied dryly, “Come on, I’ll take you back to my place, so you can rest for a bit.”

**Present day…**

Ever since that day she and Peter grew closer as friends, he was there when she had a breakdown, he held her and whispered into her ear that she wasn’t alone. He was one of the few people she felt comfortable enough with to let her guard down. She missed that, and she was pissed at Ross for taking her friend away on bogus charges.

Jessica’s front door opened, and it was Oscar Arocho, the superintendent of her building. “Hey,” he simply said.

“Hey,” Jessica replied.

Oscar looked at what she was working on, “You trying to find Ross?”

“Yeah, Peter and I are pretty good friends.”

“I know, he’s a good kid.”

“You’ve met him?”

“Yeah, I met him when he was leaving the building one day, we struck up a conversation and I can tell he’s been a good influence on you, especially now that I know he’s Spider-Man.”

“Yeah, kind of hard to believe huh, Spider-man being a Teenager.”

The two sat down across from each other.

“I was shocked to hear that, but then I looked up what happened to his Uncle and it all fell into place.”

“I can imagine having someone you love die in your arms,” Jessica replied, “But to have it happen at such a young age, it’s bound to screw your mind up. But, what amazes me is that it didn’t for him.”

“He is going to be something spectacular one day,” Oscar said.

“If you ask me, he already is.”

“You must really admire him.”

“I do, he’s such a sweet kid, he’s always willing to listen to me about the problems I’ve had in the past, better than any support group I’ve been too,” both of them chuckled at that, “but, really Peter has helped me through quite a bit.”

“With what exactly?”

“Well he helped me reconcile with Trish,” Jessica said, after what happened with Jessica’s mother, Trish and Jessica have hardly talked, but it was thanks to Peter that they were able to salvage the sisterly love they have for each other.

“That’s good,” Oscar said.

“Yeah, it is, and she’s been advocating for him on Trish talk.”

“Well then I’ll get out of your hair, good luck on tracking down the son of a bitch that killed his Aunt.”

“Thanks and say hi to Vido for me.”

“I will,” Oscar replied as he closed the door.

After he left Jessica opened a desk drawer and took out a picture of Peter and her with Aunt May. Peter invited Jessica over for dinner one night, and ‘no’ wasn’t an option, May ended up burning the dinner so they ordered take-out. It was a great night and Jessica actually felt happy around them. Jessica let her guard down and told them her story and May gave Jessica a big hug letting her know that she wasn’t just among friends, but among family. She placed the photo on her desk to serve as her reminder on why she was making an effort to track Ross.

One day Jessica decided to head to Queens, her old stomping grounds. She saw flyers advocating for Peter to return home. That caused her to smile a little bit, she then saw who was putting up the flyers drop them, she ran to help her.

“Here let me help,” Jessica said as she knelt down to gather the flyers before they blew away.

“Thanks,” the girl said.

“Do you know Peter?” the girl asked.

“Yeah, he’s a friend.”

“Mine too, my names Michelle Jones, you can call me MJ,” MJ said as they finished up gathering the flyers.

“Jessica Jones,” Jessica replied.

“The Private eye, what brings you to Queens?” MJ asked.

“Well I figure I’d check out Pete’s stomping grounds, I also used to live here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Jessica replied as the two walked down the sidewalk. While walking Jessica started noticing someone shady. Michelle seemed to notice as well, and the two turned into an alley, they waited for the shady guy and Jessica struck punching the guy in the chest taking him down to the ground.

Jessica then picked him up and held him against the wall, “Why are you following us?” Michelle asked.

“You’re not going to get anything out of me, honey,” the guy said.

Jessica and MJ looked at each other and MJ kicked the guy in the nuts, “Wanna try that again?” Jessica asked.

“I work for Ross,” the guy spilled his guts to the duo.

Jessica then threw the guy in the dumpster and she and MJ left the alley, “Well that was satisfying,” Michelle said.

“Yeah, you got a hell of a kick kid,” Jessica said.

“Thanks, I’m gonna head home.”

“Alright see you around.”

Jessica returned to her building to find Malcolm waiting for her, “Nick Fury is here to see you, I’ll sit this one out, I have a date,” he said.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Jessica said.

“You know I won’t,” Malcolm replied as he got on the elevator.

Jessica entered her apartment to see Nick Fury with his back to her looking out the window, “Miss Jones, do you have Ross’ location?” Fury asked.

“I do,” Jessica said, as she wrote down the location in Iraq he was last seen in.

Nick took the slip of paper and said, “Good work, the money will be in your account tomorrow,” the bad ass said as he began to leave.

“Make sure he pays,” Jessica said.

“He will” Nick replied as he closed the door.


End file.
